Decode
by Disney Magic Hart
Summary: Mary Poppins returns, but it is many years later, and just exactly what? A stranger has his brown eyes glued to her, trying to keep a watchful eye out for her, but, is he protecting her, from the monster, he has become? Cahpter 3 up!
1. How Do I Decide What's Right

_

* * *

_

How did we get here?  
I used to love you so much  
How did we get here?  
I think I know

* * *

The moon lit up the streets of Greenwhich, England as 26 year old Mary Poppins, walked along the pathway. It had been nearly 100 years since she'd last returned, everything had changed, but there was one thing that burdened her, where was Bert buried?

She knew her childhood friend would've been long dead by now, she just wanted to visit him one last time, to say goodbye. She walked through the park, remembering as if it were a few hours ago, when she'd seen him on his hands and knees drawing on the sidewalk, and then their adventure inside his drawing, with Jane and Michael Banks.

She wandered into a cemetery that was on the outskirts of the park, and she slid her hand over the tops of the tombstones. She saw that there was no Alfred among them. How strange, he should've been dead been long dead by now, what had happened.

"Huh." She sighed as she turned around. Mary shrugged and walked back to the park, it was starting to scare her, where was he? And why did he have no tombstones.

Mary never took the time to look up and see a set of brown eyes, was watching her. He leaned over the edge of the rooftop and smiled. "Just stay on the sidewalk, and I'll watch after you." He said and he jumped over onto another rooftop, matching her, step, for step.

Mary walked slowly up the steps to her Uncle's old home, she had kept it after he had passed away, if she had ever found reason to return, now, she had, her sentence, was through.

The man watched her like a hawk as she walked inside, he knew he would have to watch her from the inside, so he climbed in through the bedroom window, and hid in the shadows, so he would not be seen.

Mary walked up the stairs, to her old room, though when she opened the door, she had a strange sense that someone was there, with her, but she just shook the feeling off quickly and put her bag on the bed.

Mary pulled her shirt over her head, and this sent the man into panic. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands, he didn't care she had no idea he was there, he still saw her as the little girl he knew, and this was just weird.

He gave her a few minutes, then he uncovered his eyes, she was all ready in bed. He crept slowly over to her, and looked down at her, she was all ready asleep, she always was the type who could fall asleep in under a minute if given the opportunity. He chuckled a little and smiled. He bent down and kissed her cheek, then she shivered, like his lips were cold, that didn't surprise him.

"No one will harm you ever, I swear." He whispered in her ear, and she pulled the covers up to her neck a little farther and moved a little. She looked like she was smiling as he walked over to the window sill and sat on it, letting his right foot dangle out the side of the window.

Mary awoke the next morning, and she sensed someone had been there before, now she was a hundred percent sure, but who was it?

She stretched and yawned, and got up. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, and that is when the stranger, made his appearence known.

Mary looked over and saw that a shadow had walked in front of the bathroom door, and then it kept walking down the hall. She turned off the water quickly, then, she heard the intruder's footsteps quickened, she had scared him.

She grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself quickly, and she went out into the hallway, looking for the shadow.

She walked down the hall, then, she saw a movement, behind the curtains in the parlor. She walked over slowly, the water from her body still dripping from her, and she reached the curtains, and snatched them open, no one was there.

She then heard feet running behind her, they didn't get to far, because soon, there was a big crashing noise, and the sound of someone hitting the wooden floor.

Mary turned quickly, and there was a man all right, he sure looked familiar to her though. She got on one knee and looked closer. He was dressed all in black, and he wore, glasses, not sunglasses, but glasses for people who were far or near sided. She slipped them off and his eyes snapped open so fast, Mary fell over backwards and tried to cling to the wall, she was very scared.

"Oh my God, that had to be the worst fall I've ever had." He said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, which was facing Mary.

Mary furrowed her eyebrows together, and tried to remember where she'd heard that voice before, but, it couldn't be, Bert was a Cockney, and their speech was a little on the impaired side.

"Who are you?" Mary shivered. She was now getting cold and, wanted that guy out of her house, not to kill her.

"Oh boy." The man said as he stopped moving, and grabbed his glasses from behind him, without turning around.

Mary stood up, and began to walk toward the intruder, but before she could do anything, the man turned around quickly and broke through the window, into the gray morning light. She rushed over to the side and looked over the side, but there was no evidence, he had ever been there, who was that? And how come he sounded familiar?

Mary just shrugged it off and got into her clothes, and decided she would go for a walk, she needed to clear her head, and report this to the police.

2 hours later, Mary was walking around Greenwhich, taking in the sights. Everything had changed since she'd been gone, she wasn't surprised at all, but, still, there were many things that did not make any sense.

Mary found herself in a haze for a few moments, she had no clue where she was, or why this was happening, but it was, and it made her sick.

Mary leaned against a building for support, and she felt herself about to faint, but just before the world went black, she felt a pair of strong arms, take her waist, and kept her from falling into the cold street.

Mary's eye fluttered open and even through blurred vision, she knew she was in Uncle Albert's house, and it was twilight.

"How did I get here?" She asked as she tried sitting up, but alas, she couldn't, she felt something holding her down, some imaginary ropes, or something else, but she knew something was in fact, keeping her down.

"Help!" Mary screamed. She tried to struggle, but could not move.

"What you need help for? You can get up, you're just tied up in your own blanket." Someone in the dark corner of the room said.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Mary asked.

"Well, am I offended." Mary could tell, just by that sentence, the man was smiling.

"Please, tell me what you want." Mary said as she struggled to get untied from her blanket.

"Oh, I don't want anything, I all ready got it, it was to see you again." He said, as the shadowed figured leaned back against the wall and shoved his hands in his jeans, which were black, pockets.

"Thank you sir, but, please step in the light, so that I may see you." She asked, as she still tried to free herself from the blanket.

"Ugh, what happened to being practically perfect? You used to never get tangled up, now, you have no idea how to get out, well, it seems I have to help you, so, here I come." The man imerged from the shadows, and Mary gasped. He looked different. His face was a little pale, but that smile, was the same. His eyes, were still brown and twinkling, but something was filled in them, something she could not place.

"Bert?" She whispered.

"In the flesh," He bowed, and then lifted his head to look at her and smiled "And at your service."

* * *

OK OK OK YES I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE STRANGE FOR ME, BUT YOU KNOW, I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER! If any of you can figure out how Bert is still alive, I'll give you a while cookie! By the way, I have a question for my girl readers, who would you rather spend forever with? Edward Cullen, or Bert? Just a thought, lemme know in a review! Peace out!

Forever yours,

Disney Rayne Brown (That is my "adopted" name)


	2. The truth is hiding in your eyes

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey! I don't know who to use, Ashley and Gavin, Laura Michelle and Gavin, or Julie and Dick, seeing as I had Gavin act one thing out for me that is later on it story, I shall let you know when that is, so I am writing, seeing him and Ashley, but, I am in no way going to focus on anything, so if I write brown eyes, instead of blue, overlook it. And, you can even use Scarlett and Adam (shudder) Enjoy Chapter two!

* * *

Mary just stared. She knew it was rude, but, she couldn't believe it. How was he here in front of her now? He had to be well over a hundred years old, but he was there, smiling right at her, with that cheesy grin he always had given her.

Mary's thoughts were snapped back into reality, she had slipped off the bed.

Bert had one hand on his knee and was pointing at her with the other, his head was bowed as he laughed at Mary, which is something he rarely got the chance to do.

"It's not that funny." She spat out as she struggled to herself free, which after about five minutes, she did.

"Yes, is is to!" He said as he fell to the floor still laughing.

"Bert, you are a child, in an adult's body." She said.

Bert then stopped laughing so suddenly, it scared Mary. What had those words done to make him stop so quickly, she hadn't meant to offend him, and she knew she had better apologize.

"I-I'm sorry." She said as she motioned for him to come and sit on the floor next to her.

He did and she hugged him, but, he felt icy cold, and it was summer, was he sick? Mary felt him begin to squirm. Usually, he was excited to get a hug from her, this time, he was different.

"Mary, let me go, now." He said as he squirmed some more. Mary let him go quickly. He pulled his knees close to his chest and draped one hand over one knee and had this other hand on the floor.

What was wrong with him? He never acted this way, had the years, made him not love her anymore? Or was it something else? She brushed it aside and decided she would just talk to him like they used to, friends.

"So, how have you been for the past, um, years?" Mary asked and she wished she could take it back quickly.

Bert was staring a whole into the floor. He was clenching and unclenching the hand draped over his knee and he looked rather angry, or concentrating on something.

"Fine." He mumbled as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Bert, are you all right?" Mary put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped up quickly, almost like he'd never been sitting in the first place.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon Mary, I promise." He kissed her hand, winked at her, and ran out of the room. Mary could hear his footsteps as he walked downstairs and out the door, that was very strange of him.

"Maybe, it's something I did." Mary said to herself as she got up. She didn't like this new Bert, where had her old one gone? And would he ever return?

Mary glanced out the window just in time, to see Bert, running down the street, there wre no cars at all, and then, something strange happened.

Bert was still running, but at such a fast pace, Mary could barely see him anymore, that was really really starnge. Mary decided, it was time to follow him, just to see what he was going to do.

Mary climbed up onto the roof and waited for a cloud to pass by, which didn't take to long, because, everything flocked to Mary.

She thought "Follow Bert" and the cloud, read her thoughts and sped off so quickly, Mary nearly fell.

Mary looked down into a forest part and then she saw something black running quickly through the trees and bushes.

"What is he doing? Mary asked herself as she continued to watch him run. Finally, he stopped and Mary realized, they were in another part of the United Kingdom!

Mary then floated down to the ground slowly and watched from behind a tree as she overheard Bert talking to someone else.

"No, you cannot force me to do that, I will not!" She heard Bert hiss.

"Bert, if you wish to survive, you'll have to do it sometime or another! You know it is true!" The other voice hissed back.

"She's not exactly human! I'm not sure what she is! But human, she is not, and, I will never put her through that, not what I went through." Bert lowered his voice, and Mary strained to hear.

"Well, still, she must either become one of us, or," The other voice stopped there, and sniffed. "Well, well, we have a visitor." He smiled and showed a set of fangs to the tree Mary was hiding behind. She held her breath, and made a quick decision.

The two men walked slowly to the tree, and then they both hurridely looked behind it, no one was there, Mary had escaped, but for how long?

* * *

Mary sat at the table in the kitchen of her home now. She had flown all the way back. She was terrified. What had the two been discussing? Whatever it was, it was something she hoped Bert wasn't going to agree to.

Mary felt someone was in the room watching her, she glanced behind her and saw, not Bert, but the man she had seen earlier, she gasped because he looked like he might kill her. She blinked, and he was gone. The man, didn't look horrifying to her, until then. His eyes, were red, not blue, or green, or brown, but red, like blood. He was tall, like Bert, but, he looked like he was stronger, and his hair, was black, like the night sky, and his face, was white as a sheet.

Mary trudged up the stairs slowly, listening to the sound of her heels as they walked on the floor. This had been an eventful day to say in the least, and sadly, it wasn't over yet, even though, it was all ready dark outside.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all _

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT! I am trying to do two things at once, so please forgive me. The chapters should start getting longer as it goes along, I promise. I am also trying to fit in the lyrics with chapters. And, it may start to get a little Twilight-ish, but, not to much, I like the books, just, ya know, not overly fangirl, OMG EDWARD!, Die Kristen, sort of person. So I hope you like it, and come see Mary Poppins on tour when it comes near you!

Disney Rayne


	3. Return To Me Salvation

Hey everybody! What's happening?! I have some time off, and thought I'd write some, and, you get chapter 3! Thank you so much for the awsome reviews I am getting, and most of you are very smart. lol You weren't supposed to know Bert was a vampire! But, all of yall being smart, figured it out, but Mary hasn't, she soon will though, lol, and no, it will not be a Stephanie Meyer, carbon copy, blah blah blah, all that good shtuff, and also, I am trying to fit lyrics into these chapters, so, I felt this one would fit, it's Tourniquet by Evanescence, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: (even though I find these things dumb, might as well inform you about what is going down.) I only own Shelby (who is in the story, she's a real character (figurativly and literally) and the story idea, no one else belongs to me, if it did, Mary would've stayed and yeah, you know the rest.

* * *

_Am I to lost, to be saved_

_Am I to lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

* * *

_"Please Bert, stop!" Mary said as she started to back away from him. He kept coming closer and closer to her, and she finally hit the wall. She felt around, but there was no way to get out, she was trapped, and she was staring death in the face._

_Bert, was no longer Bert, but more or less, a demon from somewhere else. His eyes were red, just like the man's that he had been with. He opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but instead, she saw a pair of fangs, that were sharp, and aimed right for her._

_Mary closed her eyes and turned her face away, Bert got so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She could feel his hand on her left cheek and knew he was smiling._

_"Never thought it would end this way did you Mary?" Bert made a hissing sound with his mouth and Mary felt a sudden pain on her neck. _

She screamed and screamed and shot her head up so fast, she collided with Bert, who had been trying to wake her the entire time.

"Ouch! What'd you go and do that for? I ain't done nuffin' wrong!" Bert said as he rubbed his head. Mary smiled secretly, Bert's cockney had popped out again, and it sounded funny.

"I am so sorry Bert!" Mary said as she covered her mouth and smiled.

Bert was still rubbing his head and would glance up every few seconds, for some odd reason Mary did not understand. "Bert?" She said in a sing-song voice. He ran his fingers through his hair and rolled his eyes.

"Note to self, never, ever, try and wake you up, while you are screaming, you'll get injured." He smiled sweetly and sat down at the other end of the table.

Mary pressed her lips together and attempted to look deep into his brown eyes, but, she couldn't get into his head like she usually could.

"Mary, sorry about yesterday, I was, a little, annoyed, is the best word for it." Bert apologized.

"Oh, that's ok, I was just worried a little about you, that's all." She said as she smiled at him and took his hand, it was ice cold.

Bert yanked his hand away and made a fist and put it to his mouth, and pressed his lips together. "Mary, please don't touch me." He said.

Mary was stunned by this, she nodded, and that really tore her heart in two. She cared for Bert so much, but, it seemed, he didn't care for her anymore.

Bert saw the pain in her eyes, and took her hand, with caution. She smiled a small smile as she looked at his hand holding onto hers, his hand was cold, like the grave, and it made her a little uneasy.

"Bert? Please, do not be angry with me, but, are you sick? Your hand is cold, and it reminds me, of, of, d-death." Mary choked out.

He looked down at his hand on her own and smiled to himself, he looked up and his eyes flashed from brown, to a hazel yellow color, then back again, all within a split second. Mary gasped when she saw this, and yanked her hand away quickly. Bert furrowed his eyebrows, as Mary got up slowly and made her way to the wall.

"Mary? What's wrong?" He asked as he got up and began to walk towards her. She held out her hand and touched his chest, to stop him. Mary swalled nervously and shut her eyes, praying, that he would disappear.

_"Mary, talk to me." Bert thought, and surprisingly, Mary could talk to him through his thoughts._

_"Bert, leave, please, you're scaring me, this is not you, please, just go, and never, ever come back. I saw your eyes, they were not the ones I know, please." Mary begged._

Bert looked down at the floor, and let a tear slide down his cheek and onto the floor. He sobbed silently for a a moment, then turned, and walked out the door, this was just not his day. Mary just watched the door as it closed, wondering if she should chase after him, or let him walk, she decided, let him walk.

Bert got halfway down the street, and then punched a corner of a brick wall, causing a few pieces to come off. His hand didn't even hurt, like a normal person's would. He lept high enough to get onto a rooftop without any assistance from climbing onto anything. He kicked at a part of the roof and sent a small chunk of it flying. He then saw a small metal chimney stack, this would be perfect.

He took a hold of it, and yanked it right out of place, and he threw it across the roof. Bert kept looking for more things to destroy, directing his attention away from the 16 year old girl sitting on one of the satellites. She was sitting cross legged, balancing, in an unusual way, and she had her elbow on the calf of her knee and her chin was resting in the palm of her hand, as she watched him tear the roof apart, bit, by bit, by bit.

"Brother, you're going to have to stop this sooner or later." She said as he slammed his fist onto the roof.

He looked up and saw her, and he gave her an evil glare. She smiled softly, and somewhat floated down to where he was. She touched his shoulder and he held onto her leg, like a small frightened child, and he cried.

She rubbed his back and then got down on both her knees and hugged him, she was like him, ice cold, and pale. Her eyes, were a mix between a green and yellow, a very strange color. She was dressed in black, like Bert, except, she had a black bow in her hair as well, she looked like she was going to a funeral. She was about 5'5, and petite, and spoke with an American accent, she wore glasses, and had red/brown hair, she was not his real brother, in any way, but one.

"Shelby, what am I going to do?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know. They have been talking again, Bert, you put a mark on her, not to long ago, and once she realizes it, she's going to do everything she can to get rid of it, even..." Shelby's voice trailed off as she stared off into something in the sky. Bert turned and looked to, but saw nothing, he looked back at her, then to the sky, then back to her, she had a blank look on her face now. He moved his hand in front of her face, no response. He stared at her, then, BAM! Shelby screamed "BOO!" And Bert fell backwards, landing on his butt.

Shelby started laughing at the sight. He was sitting there, with a pissed off look on his face, and she was not catching his death glares he would throw at her.

"Why? Oh why God, did I ever save you?" Bert asked as he looked up to the sky.

"Because, you li-i-i-ike me, I know you do, or else you wouldn't have left me there, in New York, to die, such a horrid, horrid death." Shelby bowed her head and made a funny face and he just rolled his eyes.

"I am beginning to see why those men were trying to kill you." Bert smiled.

"They nearly succeeded, and would had if you hadn't come along, I am in your debt." She said as she half bowed.

"True, first thing you can do is go and tell Raul, that, Mary, will not be changing into one of us, and never shall she, I care for her to much to go through the pain I went through." He said.

"Well well, one with a conscious, like me, we're a rare group, you and me." Shelby draped her arm over his shoulder and continued "At least we have some, now c'mon, race you to the woods!" Shelby got up and took off so fast, Bert fell over again, but landed on his face, sending his glasses off somewhere.

He gaped around for them, and when he found them, slipped them on, and took off after her, plotting his revenge towards the girl, she cheated!

* * *

(A/N: Hey yall, how you like it so far? Told you Shelby was a character. lol. Anyway, if you're wondering what kind of satellite thingy I mean, it is like an antenna but with 4 little things that stick out in a row. These things break easily, but to Shelby, it's just a prop, she actually wasn't sitting sitting on them, but, kind of she was. Ok, enough, let's find out what Mary is doin'!)

* * *

Mary was leaning against the wall crying. What had she just done? Her only friend, was now her enemy, why had she done that? Just because of his eyes. Maybe it had been just a flash of light or something, but, how could she explain how he could talk to her through her mind.

She shook it off, and decided, this was not her day. Mary wished she could easily leave this place and never return, that is exactly what she was going to do.

Mary rushed up to her room and began to throw things into her bag, everything she owned, and the umbrella just watched carefully.

Bert had caught up with Shelby, and was ahead of her, but he stopped so fast, that Shelby careened into him, and they both fell over, with a rut following them. When the two finally came to a stop, Bert jumped up and took a hold of Shelby's hand.

"We have to go back, I need to tell Mary something, she's going to leave, and I have to stop her." Bert then ran off, literally dragging Shelby behind him.

"MAN SLOW DOWN! OR YOU'RE GOING TO KILL, wait, that's already happened, YOU'RE GOING TO YANK MY LEGS OFF! AND I NEED THOSE!" Shelby dug her boots into the ground and started to attempt to slide him to a complete stop. She got him to slow down just enough that she could let go and run beside him, which was hard, he was a lot faster then her.

"Shelby! Keep up! We can't let her leave!" Bert shouted, it was hard to hear over how fast they were running.

"What do you think I am doing?! Walking?! You run like a freakin' rabbit on crack!" She said and then Shelby got one of her bright ideas. "If you want to get there so fast, without a hassel, watch this." Shelby lept onto Bert's back, so that she, wouldn't be so slow.

Bert nearly fell over, but straightened up and kept running, she wasn't as heavy as he thought she was, so it really didn't affect his speed.

Mary was just about to walk out the door, when she saw Bert slide, as if in slow motion in front of her, with a girl she'd never seen before at his side.

"Mary, wait, don't leave again." Bert said, in a flash, he was at her side, hanging onto her arm.

"Let go of me, right now Bert, you aren't going to stop me." Mary snapped and she yanked her arm away from him.

"Listen to him Mary, please." Shelby said as she dusted her shoulders off.

"Who are you?" Mary asked as she looked at Bert, and then at Shelby.

"Shelby Renee Hiniger, Bert, saved me a long time ago." She replied.

"Saved you? From what?" She asked.

"Well, it is not for me to tell, he shall tell you, before it's too late, now, I must be off, I am needed, be back soon Bert, and Mary, listen to what he has to say." Shelby then jumped onto the roof, and sped away.

Mary looked at Bert, who was looking at his feet. "What does she mean Bert? How did you save her?" She was now curious.

Bert sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mary, do you believe that, there are humans, as well as, pale ones?" Mary shifted her eyes and nodded, not understanding where this was going. "And I am sure, you have probably seen the book known as Twilight correct?" Mary nodded again, that was a book about a vampire and a teenage girl that had fallen in love. "Well, you are my Bella, and I, am your Edward, Mary, watch this." Bert cracked his knuckles, and then snapped his head to the right, and he began to make a hissing sound with his mouth, just like in Mary's dream.

Mary watched in horror, as Bert's eyes began to go from brown, to that hazel golden color, and fangs, began to appear. Bert snapped his head up, once he was done, and showed her, what he had become.

"Mary, you see, this, is why, I am scared for you to touch me, you, make my heart, that has been dead for over half a century, start beating again. Do you see now why I don't want you to be around me? I could lose my temper, and you would be dead, just like that." Bert snapped his fingers, and let a small glint of sunlight make his fangs sparkle.

"B-Bert, I am not afraid of you, just, s-s-shocked." Mary felt the world spin, and she felt sick, she fainted and Bert caught her, just in the knick of time.

"I really am sorry about this Mary." Was all she heard, before the whole world, went black.

* * *

Hmmm cliffhanger, well, you think Bert bit her or be like the hero of the story and not make her have his fate as well? Well, it is a bit longer, then the rest, maybe because I like to talk so much. lol. Well, I tried to come up with some romancy junk, but ya know, mega ultra failure, and what happens in the next chapter, is what I had Gavin act out, he did a good job, you'll have to close your eyes to see this, once you read it, you can see it clearly, I promise. Well, onto eat my mac and cheese and possible go and pick on Ash some more! OH THE JOY OF THANKSGIVING! Byeee

Disney Rayne


End file.
